Crimson Speckled Dove
by Modern Press
Summary: Alone at the age of 3, Ezia grew up with an elderly man, who took her in. But when he dies, and leaves her with questions about her unknown, secret Ancestry, she discovers as she tries to survive through College, that she was not supposed to be here. Able to recall facts that weren't even written in the oldest of History books, she attracts some of the most unwanted attention.


**AN:/ This is my first AC, and it revolves around my own plot system, my own ideas, and future. IF things aren't exactly correct in the sense of time and maybe possibly era, tell me! I wont fix it, unless it is a dire need to be done. That or the guilt will eat me alive.**

 **P.S.- I hardly know a thing about Assassin's Creed. 1). Parents Act As If I'm Starting An Exorcism Club At The Mere' Mention Of The Title, 2) Parents Do Not Want Me Borrowing Xbox From My Dear Cousin,**

 **3) Parents State That I Am Too Young TO Play Such A Violent Game. Its rated M! Okay, I understand why, but its not like I'm going to go start slicing peoples neck open! -**

 **So if It is, in ANY POSSIBLE WAY, wrong, cause' I only know so much, since my cousin is the reincarnation of Altair himself, PLEASE! I beg of you, PLEASE, TELL ME! This is about my ideas, of a 'Secret Next Generation', and starts out modern, and well, 2015! ^^**

 **I do so hope you like it, loves!**

-(This Is A POV)-

A dark brown haired young woman, around the age of 17, maybe 19 opened the door to her apartment room, carefully flipping on the light switch beside her with the tip of her elbow.

"..."

Silence only greeted her, as she slid the room key out of the lock, and shut the door with the heel of her foot. Furrowing her eyebrows, she steadied herself after managing to take a few steps in the direction of the kitchen. Her roommate, had as soon as she walked in on her first day in college, told her to get some groceries. She did not mind, since that, and other chores she was sent out to do, was something her "parents" had given her the responsibility of doing. Though she hadn't understood why her, new, roommate had given her the option of getting food for the both of them, she said, and is quoted,

 _"Don't drag your sorry ass back here, and beg for me to let you stay in_ _ **my**_ _room, unless you have some fucking food with you!"_

She shook her head at the harsh memory, and looked around, for what felt like the actual first time. The blonde had pointed her right out of the room when she stepped in.

So she didn't have the chance of basking in the sense of independence.

Deciding on whether or not to say something, for not wanting the wrath of her companion, she only walked into the kitchen, her brown calf hugging boots silently glided against the polished tiled floor.

Setting the paper bags down, she made sure they were positioned right, so that they wouldn't fall, and went to turn on most of the lights. She had no doubt, her Roomie wouldn't want her to just "Leave them there" For her to do her part, and put up.

Upon entering the small living room, she reached over for the light switch, but stopped at the light sound of hushed words, and giggles.

Raising an eyebrow, the tan young woman fought off the urge to sneak by and look in on whatever was going on.

Going back to put up the groceries, the feeling of curiosity welling in her gut, grew and grew. The whisperings and mumbles grew louder, and she had to wince, as her heart picked up in speed. Wanting to know what was happening, she grumbled to herself, pushing he feeling down once more.

After she had put up all the frozen, cooled, and dairy products, she felt the need to satisfy her raging questions, and casually walked over to the noises.

After years of being the soft footed girl she was, there was no need to dramatically tip-toe. It would only cause more incidents of stepping in the wrong place, falling over to crash land and make your existence known, or in her situation, cause her ankle to pop every now and then. It always had given her away as a child, since she suffered from Arthritics.

It was mostly just her leg joints, but during cold and unforgiving lessons of 4 years in high school, she couldn't stop the random occasions of that horrid "popping" sound to echo in the quiet study room every time she flicked her wrist to fling away the eraser shavings.

So as she backwards-Moon walked her way across the kitchen floor, she peeked around the edge of the wall, to glance in the direction of the short hallway. Pursing her lips, she felt the urge to slip her hood up. It had been getting chillier each passing day, so she had begun to wear her thick fabric. Mainly hoodies, coats, long-sleeves, and sweaters. Today, she had on a white hoodie, with a big roomy hood.

Now walking further down the hallway, she tensed her shoulders. She loved being silent, and lethal. In black-mailing perhaps. Sadly, she wasn't that type of person, on occasion.

Smiling to herself, through the shadows of the hood gave her face, she quickly made her to the room. It took a little longer than she had first thought, but was sure this was the room, since she could faintly hearing breathing, and an odd clinking noise. It sounded like something was being moved, back and forth... Strange.

Upon seeing the door had a crevice of light earlier, she knew better then to peek from that. She's done it several times before, and the person she had taken an interest in spying on, had always noticed the glimmer of her cornea. With the hood, she knew that would be impossible, but she didn't want to take her chances. Odd enough, she took these little sneaky moments to heart.

Now hunkering down, she squinted her eyes, but for anything or anyone watching, couldn't tell, as soon as she stared through the keyhole to the door, she felt her stomach drop. Her eyes opened wide.

She sucked in a deep breath through her nose, and slowly edged away, her eyes still as wide as dinner plates.

Face flushed and about as red as a cherry, she rolled her shoulders, and held back a low cough.

Well. That explains a lot.

As she started slithering away, she heard the door edge open. Her boots belt buckle had gotten hung on the pointed end of the door!

 _"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit..."_ She cursed mentally, as she grimaced, baring her teeth slightly at her sudden predicament. Gently pulling her leg, it only made the amount of space lengthen, from the doorway to the door itself.

Hearing a low mumble of confusion inside the room, she tensed and pulled at her leg, this time with more intent. Light streamed further inside the room, until at last, her leg was free, and she had flung the door open, the brightness illuminating the scene even further for any wandering eyes.

No wanting a second look, she hurried off, until she flinched at a tone like any other.

 _"THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK, WHO IN THE-"_

By that time, her heart was about to explode out of her rib cage. Everything around her glistened and turned fuzzy. Her only prime objective now was to get the hell out of there. She wasn't afraid, not of the people, she could handle situations like those well.

It was the fact that she would be found out, that's what terrified her to the core.

It was like she would break a secret rule.

But she had a deep, internal feeling, that if she didn't hide, or get out of sight in the next 5 seconds, things will turn right nasty.

5 seconds was all she needed.

 _"Who the fuck is there?! Huh! You better show your fucking ass right now, so I can bloody chop your head off!"_

The white clad woman had scowled. She forgot to add that one little detail, of the fact that her roommate was British.

 _"Why don't you quit bein' a fucking pussy, and stand up for whatever balls you have, dipshit!"_

And for what she had just recently been doing, left no concern as to why she had such use of the word, so much, as right then.

Wondering where she is, are you? Well, to be honest, she had no idea how she got up there herself.

Now trying not to lose her grip, she set her feet so that the wide distance of the both wouldn't hurt her thighs too much. Her calves were already aching, and reminded her with their burning heat that she needed to train her endurance.

Grasping firmly at the ceiling, she pushed herself further upright, so that she wouldn't fall, and kept herself occupied with how exactly she was going to get down, and explain why she was up there, once, and hopefully so, her roommate would calm down. Luckily enough for the brown haired New College student, her roommate's "partner" hadn't come out of their "Love Nest".

At that thought, she had a cruel reminder of what they were doing, and she glanced over to the room, the door ajar from where she had knocked it open. Seeing it without a label, rather, a name.

She then disgustedly realized it was **_her_** room.

"Oh per l'amor di Dio" She herself softly muttered under her breath in Italian. Yes, she indeed was Italian. Not half, but in fact pure Italian. She just couldn't remember much of her parents, or, any relative for that matter.

She couldn't recall a thing.

She had stayed with a kind old man, he had taken her in, ever since she could actually remember. He, is whom who had sadly passed away right after she graduated from high school.

But had given her a note, and he said with his final words, not to open and read its contents 'til she was "ready". He looked serious, and only shook his head when she grew a questioning look.

By ready did he mean old enough? An adult? She will never truly know, because he left the world before she could ask her question. It had bugged her for more than enough years, and eventually, she threw it away out of regret and guilt. But it somehow made its way back, into her box of "Take With You" items on the day she was to set out to the University

.

It still surprised her from the point where she was about to set her laptop inside(An Old one, truly), when the note caught her eye, firmly placed, yet lazily setting against some random assortment of clothes, jewelry, and posters.

 _(It changes POVs here for a short while!)_

Unable to piece together what she thought it meant, she simply taped up the box and set it in the taxi before she plopped herself too, along with it. And she was sent here, to this University.

The old man, who went by the name of Federico the 13th. Well, that's what he said when I was able to comprehend a single thing he said.

He told me, one day, that he had me blood tested. At first, I was confused, for I was 8. He then told me that I was Italian, and come from a long line of dangerous people. And that my blood was confusing.

I asked him why the red stuff was, what it was, and he shook his head, a smile on his face, and promised me he'd tell me a little later on in life.

He never did.

After that short mental investigation, I noticed how I had almost lost all feeling in my toes and fingers. Unable to keep myself up any longer, I hesitantly slid down the cream colored wall, and landed in a crouch, almost falling over at the sudden contact with the sole of my shoes, and floor, when my feet touched the ground.

"HEY! YOU! Did you go get me those fucking groceries?!"

Apparently, sadly, and annoyingly enough, my nameless at the moment roommate had heard my short decent from the corner edge of the ceiling.

Well, at least she was in a type of bliss. Of not knowing I was the one who opened the door, basically screaming that I had seen their face sucking, hog wrestling match.

I shuddered.

But then, I sighed, and composed myself from the horrors that awaited me every time I closed my eyes, and nodded silently to the blonde woman in front of me.

She had the decency of a squirrel on crack, what the Old Man used to say, every time we sat on one of the benches in the city's main parks, and watch passerby. He'd noticed how this woman at a hot dog stand, _go figure_ , was dressed, and began "hitting up" on the poor teen who was working there.

Smiling softly to myself at the funny, yet fond memory, I met the eyes of a pissed off, sweaty early-in-her-twenties woman, and resisted the urge to gag.

She narrowed her thin, plucked and colored eyebrows, trying to intimidate me. I only stared, my white hood hiding my discomfort of her scent, as only my eyes showed any emotion.

"Well go and finish putting them up. I'm busy." She snorted, as she shoved past me, back to her Woman Cave, which in fact, was "supposedly" was my to-be new bedroom.

I actually only made it halfway to the kitchen table, when I heard the door to my room slam shut.

I grimaced for more than once that day.

"Well, at least I still have my dignity..." I mutter, mourning over the loss of a clean bed.

It had been at least a few hours since I had put the last of the groceries away, and had cautiously set myself upon the couch.

At the moment, I was sprawled out, fast asleep. The sides of my mouth twitched, when I heard a faint buzzing noise.

Grumbling, I furrowed my eyebrows, and opened my eyes, a pout on my face. I looked around, squinting, not wanting to wake up.

Stumbling off the couch, I stretched, popping my already aching joints and muscles.

Now noticing where I was, and how I got here, I lazily yawned, and covered my mouth with my palm, to look at the clock on the table in front of me.

The bright red numbers were all fuzzy, and it was vibrating.

I tilted my head, rubbed my eyes, and looked again at the clock, giving it a second try.

I almost choked on my own spit.

9:40! 9:40, A.M.! _I'M LATE, I'M SO LATE!_

Screaming curses only the oldest of Italians would understand, I sprinted off towards the closest exit.

The door.

Of course she wouldn't wake me up! OF COURSE! It was proven last night, just how uncaring she was! Damn!

I ran, until the roof of the University appeared over head. Being close to the University, and a lower price, I decided to take residence in a hotel.

Sadly, more than half of the College itself thought so too, and in order for everything to work out, the manager of the Hotel told everyone that they had to share their "Rooms". For double the price, of course. And what do you know, the person I'm paired with what had to be Satan's spawn. OLIVIA.

I had figured out her name, when I saw it engraved upon everything of that was which was hers. So, being the smart young lady I was, I immediately came to the conclusion, that her name was, indeed,

BITCH.

That's the only thing my brain could come up with, while snooping around for anything that DIDNT have the damn letters molded upon.

Soon after sprinting into the lobby, after having to scale the wall for a window that was open, I had come across the main study hall I needed to be at, right at this moment.

Hurriedly trying the door handle, it wasn't locked, so I then calmed myself, and opened the door, trying to steady my breathing.

Several heads turned my way, and a few giggles as well.

"Oh, look who's here. Miss... Auditore da... Firenze... Glad you could join us.

I jolted. _What?_ I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't seem fazed at all. He had trouble saying, what I presumed to be **_my_** last name. Well, it was directed towards me, right? But, isn't that some dude off of Assassin's Creed? Ezio?

"Oh, and, do please, put the hood down. We don't need you scoping out anyone..." Said the Professor. I ducked at the command, and hastily made my way to a empty seat, far off from people, and lowered the hood.

 _Dammit. I forgot._

Seeing a few more people turn their heads to look back at me, I felt my face heat up. But I kept my calm, and simply held a blank stare. I looked at them, and they furrowed their eyebrows, officially ruling me out as the "Strange" one. Nobody locked eyes. It was a silent rule. There are lots in College. I guess I just broke about 20 of them.


End file.
